Conventional cables and electrical connectors arranged in sets and in parallel are oftentimes too close together and result in inductive or capacitive interference therebetween. The proximity of the connectors is necessary because of the limited spacing within patch panels, however this proximity has its disadvantages in causing crosstalk between adjacent connectors.
A need exists for a device that can prevent or minimize alien crosstalk, i.e., crosstalk between electrical connectors. Specifically, there exists a need for a device that is useful in tight (high-density) configurations where the spacing between the connectors is less than the minimum needed to maintain the desired alien crosstalk levels.